Fαитαѕу Oυтfιт
by ScaleneCandy
Summary: ..::Lamentablemente, aún en su cumpleaños (y teniendo como novio a uno de los mejores amigos de Bugs), Lola volvía a confundir las cosas y... tal vez, ella no era la celada esa noche.::..::Humanizado::..


**Disclaimer: Los Looney Tunes** no **me pertenecen y la canción en la que esto se basa tampoco; todo sigue siendo sin fines de lucro~.**

 _ **Hey!**_ **Como soy muy inteligente, subo esto contrarreloj (y por celular xD) para presentarme en el fandom y... sin saber si el estar sin internet me afecta más que no tenerlo x3.**

 **»Aclaración &Advertencia: Humanizado; Slash; pseudo-canon de The Looney Tunes Show y, _muy_ _posiblemente,_ OoC~.**

 **Sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A Leer!**

* * *

 **Fantasy Outfit.**

* * *

 _«I didn't come here to make out or fight,  
and you really really want to me to lie.  
You see it's kinda hard for me to deny…  
I'm not impressed by your fantasy outfit.»_

* * *

 **S** i bien Lola no era una excesiva y famosa millonaria como él, era lo bastante acaudalada y respetada como para que Daffy lograse envidiarla… si no estuviera tan ensimismado en sí mismo y en su capricho de momento que, actualmente, había vuelto a ser el de convertirse en actor aunque con lo único que contase era con su usual mitomanía.

Mientras tomaba algo de vino y conversaba con los padres de ella —con Walter en realidad, y asintiendo y respondiendo alguna cosa vaga que le diera la razón para parecer atento a lo que el hombre decía— sus ojos no podían despegarse de la pista de baile; ¿la razón detrás de eso? Lola, aunque no era específicamente a quien Bugs celaba en aquella ocasión. La atolondrada rubia lo había dejado meses atrás, no siendo algo tan dramático como cuando lo dejó plantado el mismo día de su boda, pero de una forma similar al enamorarse repentinamente de Rodney cuando él mismo se lo presentó.

— ¿Pasa algo, Bugs? —preguntó con disimulo el de lentes en cuanto Walter se excusó con algo para ir al baño mientras Patricia se aseguraba con uno de los mozos que todo estuviese en orden para el cumpleaños de su hija.

—Es sólo… Lola —respondió el de cabello gris, volteándolo a ver por unos segundos. A pesar de los años (y ese «inconveniente» con la misma nombrada) su amistad seguía siendo tan trasparente como cuando se conocieron en aquel campamento de verano.

— _Oh._ —Rodney asintió, comprendiendo a la perfección a qué se refería el otro—. Ya no quieres que baile con Daffy, ¿cierto?

—Sé que Tina no tendría problemas porque ella también es amiga de Lola…

—Pero no puedes evitarte sentirte celoso —apuntó y, casi a regañadientes, a Bugs no le quedó más opción que darle la razón—. Descuida, amigo. Creo poder entretenerla un rato como para que puedes escabullirte con él.

—No es sólo eso —se apresuró a comentar, sin poder evitarlo nuevamente, dándole otro vistazo al par por el rabillo del ojo—. No quiero que te molestes ni nada de eso… pero creo que ella hizo todo esto por mí.

— ¿Por ti? —No es que el castaño no le creyera, pero sus alzadas cejas indicaban aquello cuando se combinaban con el parpadeo de sus ojos.

— ¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que una vez creyó que estaba enamorada de Daffy cuando tenía que aconsejarle cómo actuar cuando saliera con Tina?

—Por supuesto. Ahí te habías convertido en su novio _de vuelta,_ ¿no es así?

Ignorando cualquier norma, Bugs se meció en las patas traseras de la silla, inquieto ante el recuerdo de cómo había cavado su tumba por segunda vez.

—Así que por eso creo que si hizo toda esta fiesta (y se encargó de que tanto Daffy como yo asistiéramos, lo dejó claro con su invitación) era para intentar darme celos… ya fuese contigo o con él.

—Vaya.

Queriendo comprobar el punto de su mejor amigo, también volteó a verles cuando Bugs tomaba algo del exquisito vino servido en las copas sobre la mesa; y en efecto: con lo poco disimulada que era aquella rubia, las miradas que lanzaba hacia su mesa eran más que evidentes cuando trataba de seducir a Daffy, ya fuese apegando su cuerpo al de él o tratando de susurrarle cosas para tratar de poner celoso a su exnovio.

— ¿Ves a qué me refiero, viejo?

—Deberías hablar con ella, amigo —propuso al regresar la vista, tan honesto como directo—. Ya sabes; dejar las cosas claras y luego… supongo que yo trataré de arreglar cualquier desastre que venga luego.

— ¿Y qué hay de Patricia? —Susurró al señalarla por debajo de la mesa, también, tapándose disimuladamente con la otra enguantada mano—. ¿O de Walter?

—Pronto serán mis suegros, así que tendré que aprender a lidiar con ellos, supongo —contestó con simpleza al encogerse de hombros. Sin embargo, antes de que Bugs buscase una nueva excusa para distraerse, Rodney le animó con un ligero empujón—. Ve y dile lo que lo que piensas.

Como si eso fuese justamente lo que necesitaba, Bugs se levantó de la mesa con un convencido asentimiento y una expresión decidida. Conforme el millonario caminaba hacia ella, su amigo de lentes sólo le veía mientras bebía el vino restante en su copa, presintiendo el caos que se avecinaba.

—Daffy, Lola —los llamó al separarles, parándose firme y solemne a un lado de ambos, cosa que bastó para que el par se detuviese y separase al verlo.

— ¡Hola, Bugs! —saludó inmediatamente la rubia, ladeando la mano con más entusiasmo que antes.

— ¿Necesitabas algo? —preguntó recelosamente el de cabello negro, frunciendo el ceño conforme pronunciaba peculiar y típicamente—. Estábamos algo ocupados por aquí…

—Le enseñaba a Daffy a bailar —agregó con rapidez ella, sin perder la amplia sonrisa en ningún momento—. Tú… ¿necesitas ayuda también? —inquirió luego, cambiando de semblante risueño y voz aguda a una postura sensual que iba a juego con su nuevo tono para-nada-aniñado.

—De hecho… Necesito hablar contigo —contestó tras un disimulado y cansado suspiro.

Ella sólo parpadeó reiteradamente, expectante, cuando Bugs alzó una ceja y cruzó de brazos antes de que su vista pasase por completo a Daffy, que seguía sin inmutarse.

— ¿Qué? —Dramáticamente sorprendido, se llevó una mano al pecho, tratando de verse mucho más impactado e indignado—. ¿Querían hablar en privado?

—Sí.

Después de esa cortante respuesta —aún cuando una sonrisa burlona apareció en su perlado rostro cuando Daffy rebufó, ya genuinamente ofendido— pasó a tomar la mano de Lola para apartarla de su lado y llevársela a un lugar con menos gente.

— ¿Quieres darme un regalo especial por mi cumpleaños, Bugs? —curioseó sin sospechar nada sobre su actitud. Parte de ello se debía a que el juego de luces multicolores llamaba su atención cuando no lo hacía el saludar a los desconocidos que la saludaban por el camino—. ¿Es por eso que te comportas tan misterioso?

Ignorando su última cuestión, esperó hasta llevarla al patio trasero que, por suerte, estaba completamente vacío y desolado. En resumen: aquel frío lugar era el sitio perfecto para hablar honestamente con ella.

Sorprendida por encontrar nuevo el ambiente, Lola empezó a examinarlo —en especial el firmamento, porque ni siquiera sabía que ya se había hecho de noche— y a reír torpemente, empezando a imaginar qué podría pasar si ellos estaban solos y en un lugar así.

—He estado esperando toda la fiesta para decirte algo importante.

Sin quererlo —aparentemente; quizás, en el fondo, lo había hecho intencional— alimentó más las falsas esperanzas de la rubia… sobretodo, cuando posicionó ambas manos sobre sus pequeños y cubiertos hombros con las traslúcidas mangas del vestido.

—Oh… —Volvió a reír con pena, empezando a sonrojarse—. ¿En serio?

—Por supuesto —aseguró, sonriendo cada vez con más confianza cuando Lola empezaba a jugar con su larga coleta rubia— y tengo que darle el crédito a Rodney por ayudarme a animarme a decirte que…

— ¿Decirme qué? —siguió al verlo directamente a sus grisáceos ojos, ansiosa.

—Es difícil de admitir —le dejó saber, apartando la vista con teatralidad.

De cierta moda, claro que lo era para cualquier persona que se considerara normal o mundana. Lola realmente estaba preciosa con ese hermoso vestido de encaje y lentejuelas lilas y celestes que, aunque era ajustado en la parte superior para resaltar sus curvas y los delicados detalles que tenía bordado de forma vertical, era compensado con las capas de la falda la hacían verse acampanada hasta la altura de la mitad del muslo, dejando así ver las botas de caña alta que iban a juego con el visible moño que adornaba su cabello.

—Sé que puedes. Sólo trata —siguió presionando, empezando a dar pequeños saltitos de emoción por la perfección de la situación.

Inhalando para después exhalar un suspiro que lo alivió —y que, aparentemente, le dio aún más confianza de la que ya poseía naturalmente—, volteó a verla.

—No estoy nada impresionado con tu traje de fantasía —soltó con una natural y amplia sonrisa que no hizo nada más que ella se descolocase.

— ¿Ni un poco?

—Nada.

— ¿Y celoso?

—De Daffy, únicamente —siguió con el mismo aire relajado que tanto le caracterizaba—. Además, Lola… tu novio es Rodney, no yo —le recordó, y ella no hizo más que mirar hacia otro lado al morderse el labio inferior.

—Yo… comprendo…

—Iré a buscarlo, ¿te parece? —propuso al señalar con el pulgar la puerta trasera, y por no sollozar (para no manchar de rímel su rostro o arruinar más su leve maquillaje) Lola se limitó a asentir, aún dándole la espalda.

—Hazlo —dijo débilmente, y esa fue la señal de victoria para Bugs.

Dándose prisa para no empezar a sentirse mal por arruinarle el cumpleaños a su ex, se dio prisa al volver a entrar al salón con el mayor cuidado posible para no darle ninguna pauta a Lola como para que lo voltease a ver.

Una vez dentro, con un simple gesto le indicó a Rodney de que fuese por ella y, con esa parte cumplida cuando el de lentes dejó la mesa para ir por su novia, se dirigió únicamente hacia donde el de cabello negro le esperaba, cruzado de brazos y aún molesto por el desplante anterior mientras él se mantenía con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su elegante smoking gris, totalmente calmado.

— ¿Te pasa algo, Doc?

— ¡¿Preguntas si me pasa algo después de irte con Lola y dejarme aquí, a merced de todos estos extraños?! —Se quejó abiertamente; aún siendo opacado por la música de fondo, varios de esos «extraños» voltearon a verle con notable molestia—. _¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que podría haberme pasado?_

Como si esa fuese la solución a todo su problema —o, más bien, _capricho_ —, le besó traviesamente en los labios, logrando su cometido de detener la disputa que Daffy quería comenzar sólo para transformarse en el centro de atención. Lo conocía bastante bien como para saber que esa era su intención.

—Deja de ser tan dramático, viejo —molestó al reír un poco, divirtiéndose más de lo que creía al notar las mejillas sonrojadas de Daffy sólo por lo imprevisto de ello.

— ¡¿Cómo quieres que…?!

Y otro beso causó lo mismo de antes, sólo que agregando el detalle del entrecejo fruncido por parte de su novio.

— ¿Y bien?

—Vuelves a hacer eso, _conejo_ , y juro que…

Por más de apuntarle con el dedo y tratar de amenazarle, tras apartarle la mano y entrelazar los dedos con ella, volvió a repetir lo de antes, y la diferencia de aquella vez fue que, además de tardar mucho más que los dos anteriores, al mantener los ojos abiertos pudo ver como Lola se aferraba al brazo de Rodney, esforzándose por sonreír cuando saludaba temblorosamente antes de ordenarle al castaño que se dieran prisa para ir con sus padres… no sin antes pedir algo más de vino para regresar de una vez a la mesa en donde la gente decía hablar francés aunque acabasen de llegar de Berlín.

 _Meh._

Podría haber arruinado peor el cumpleaños de la hiperactiva rubia.

* * *

 _ **Hey de vuelta, si es que hay alguien aquí!**_ **Literalmente, no sé ni por qué hice esto, teniendo dos OneShot más (y... creo que mejores (?) pero la inspiración llamó y tocó hacer esta cosa express o/ou.**

 **Amo a Lola (sus dos versiones) y... creo que oficializo mi crush por Rodney —aunque sólo haya aparecido una vez, y para darle celos a Daffy— so... sigo sin saber cómo terminó así xD, así que espero que les haya gustado, al menos, un poco .**

 **Y sin nada más para decir... ¡Ciao-Ciao nvn7! & Grazie por leer~.**


End file.
